La familia de mi novio
by PJFdanae
Summary: AU,Kanda tendra una reunion con los padre de su novio un cierto exorcista de cabello blanco, que pasara cuando sepa que sus padres son un sadico portuguez y un conejo hiperactivo a demas de un tio mujeriego?
1. familia

este fic es AU, Ocurre en la época moderna y cambie algunas edades…

Allen tiene catorce, Lavi veintinueve, Ticky treinta y dos, Bak dieciocho, Cross desconocida

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven no mas de catorce años con cabello blanco y ojos grisáceos vistiendo una camisa manga larga, unos pantalones negros con botas y en su cuello una cinta roja estaba descansando en un parque recostado contra un árbol tranquilamente, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos comenzando a caer en un sueño debido a la gran tranquilidad, apunto de dormirse pero…-

-Moyashi…-una voz le susurro en su oreja acompañado de un soplido haciéndolo saltar y darse vuelta precipitadamente para ver al causante de perturbar su paz.

-¡¡¡YUU!!!-grito antes de abalanzarse sobre un joven japonés de largo cabello negro tomado en una coleta con una mirada profunda vistiendo un conjunto negro

-estas animado-el dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-es que ahora que estas en la universidad te veo menos…-dijo haciendo un puchero para recibir un beso del mayor en su frente

-no soy un bebe para que hagas eso…-dijo muy sonrojado y con los cachetes inflados intentando parecer enojado

-lo que digas Moyashi…-

-¡¡no me llames Moyashi!!¡¡¡ Es Allen!!!ALLEE…-fue silenciado por los labios del japonés contra los suyos

-quien lo diría este es el interruptor de apagado…-dijo con una sonrisa algo burlesca mientras el peliblanco se sonrojaba

-e-eres un tonto, un idiota…un ¡BaKanda!- El japonés sonreía maliciosamente ante la rabieta del mas joven que duro unos minutos

-entonces¿que era lo que me tenias que decir?-pregunto Kanda soltando a Allen y comenzando a caminar

-eh…yo…bueno…nosotros llevamos un año y…-El peliblanco jugueteaba con sus dedos tímidamente

-¿que¿Quieres hacer la prueba de amor?-le pregunto el Kanda con una sonrisa burlesca y envolviendo su brazo en la pequeña cintura del mas joven causando que de inmediato la cara de Allen se volviera roja

-¡N-NOO¡P-PERVERTIDO!-le grito tratando de alejarse un poco

-solo te molesto… ¿entonces cual es la razón de verdad?-

-es que…mis padres quieren conocerte…y dijeron que mañana vallas a cenar…- Kanda se extraño… ¿era solo eso?¿Por eso se puso tan nervioso?

-esta bien…-Kanda noto como Allen seguía nervioso-¿Qué sucede?-

-veras…mi familia es algo extraña…y me preocupas…-

-vamos Allen tengo una madre y una hermana obsesionadas con el yaoi y mi padre se quedo atascado en los años veinte ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser tu familia?-

_-ya veras…-_pensaba Allen y mientras hablaba

-jejeje… ¿sabes donde vivo cierto?- El pelinegro asintió e iba a preguntar algo pero…

-entonces mañana a las 8 en mi casa ¡adiós!-y salió corriendo

-es mi imaginación…o se escapó…-susurro antes de encaminarse a su propia casa para acostarse en su cama y comenzar a imaginar como seria la familia de su dulce moyashi

Al día siguiente se arreglaba para la cena en la casa de Allen, se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, decidió dejar sus camisas y poleras negras por esta ocasión, finalmente ato su pelo cabello en un coleta alta pero dejando que dos mechones cayeran libremente.

Salió de su casa y camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa de tamaño medio de color blanca con rejas rojas. Toco el timbre y de inmediato Allen salió corriendo a abrirle

-Hola Yuu-le saludo

-hola moyashi-

-…BaKanda…-el Japonés sonrió ante esta reacción-pero bueno entra- Allen tomo la mano de Kanda y lo arrastro hasta el interior de su casa

-¿Ese es tu noviecito?- una voz llamo desde un sillón, Kanda se giro para ver a un hombre pelirrojo con una mascara cubriendo la mitad de su cara fumando un cigarrillo

-si…-respondió Allen sonrojándose

-¿este es tu padre Allen?-pegunto en susurro Kanda pero fue escuchado por el hombre de la mascara

-jajajaja ¿yo su padre? Un hombre tan guapo como yo lleno de mujeres JAJAJA-

- es mi tío Cross-aclaro Allen-es el hermano de mama- Kanda miro de nuevo al hombre y como un tío cercano deberían tener algún parecido con Allen pero no había ninguno, nada de nada

Allen noto eso y hablo

-por si no lo sabias soy adoptado Yuu-ahora la cosa estaba clara

-ya veo…entonces donde esta tus pad…-no pudo terminar por que un pelirrojo alto entro corriendo y se abalanzo abrazando a Allen mientras se acerba aun hombre moreno de cabello rizado vistiendo un elegante traje

-¡¡¡¡MI ALLEN-CHAAAN!!!!-gritaba el pelirrojo mientras sometía al peliblanco a un abrazo de oso y Kanda solo podía ver

-Lavi, suelta a Allen su novio esta aquí-hablo el hombre moreno

-a lo siento jejeje-

-son… ¿tus hermano?-pregunto Kanda

-no- Allen apunto al moreno-este es mi papa Ticky-apunta al pelirrojo-es mi mama Lavi-

Kanda se quedo como estatua

-¡¡AAH!!¡¡¡ ADORO CUANDO ME DICES MAMA!!!-grito Lavi antes de volver a abrazar a Allen

Mente de Kanda…fuera de servicio…o sea se desmayo

-¿ah?...parece que algo lo sorprendió-dijo Lavi

Allen se agacho donde estaba Kanda mientras Cross se reía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho


	2. fin

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray-man no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la historia y también gracias a las que dejaron review

-------------------------------------------------------

Kanda comenzó a despertar lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos grisáceos llenos de preocupación mirarlo fijamente

-¿moyashi?...-hablo todavía un poco atontado pero despertó totalmente cuando Allen lo abrazo fuertemente

-¡¡YUU!!¡¡QUE ALEGRÍA!!-gritaba como si Kanda hubiera estado desmayado por años

-Por favor, solo se desmayo diez minutos…-menciono Cross un poco irritado pero Allen no hacia caso y seguía abrazando a Kanda como si lo soltara se le escaparía

-¿Allen podrías soltarme?…me duele la cabeza-

-¿te duele?...porque será…-Cross dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que en Kanda surgiera su tan conocida aura asesina

El hombre de la mascara al ver la reacción iba a hacer otro comentario pero un enorme cucharon en su cabeza lo detuvo golpeándolo con fuerza

-¡¡¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR AL NOVIO DE ALLEN-CHAN!!!-Lavi gruño blandiendo el cucharon como si fuera una espada mientras usaba un delantal de cocina rosa con volantes, que en el bolcillo delantero decía "The Best mother of world" lo cual le causo a Kanda un gran tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡vamos solo me divertía!-trato de argumentar pero rápidamente Lavi lo callo con otro golpe de su fiel cucharon antes de voltearse a su hijo y Kanda

-la cena esta lista, a la mesa-los llamo

Ticky se sentó al lado derecho de Lavi, Allen al izquierdo, Kanda al lado de Allen y Cross en el restante

Para el japonés nunca había sido tan difícil comer…por Ticky pegado a Lavi…de verdad y cada vez probaban un bocado se besaban eso era demasiado y Por alguna razón cada vez que miraba a Ticky a su mente venia un látigo y Cada vez que veía a Lavi a su mente venían unas esposas.

-¿Por que no comes Yuu?-pregunto Allen preocupado

-eh…a nada, nada… -respondió comenzando a comer tratando de no poner atención a los "curiosos" padres de Allen, en su vida había estado tan agradecido que una familia no comiera postre…porque no quería ni imaginar como lo comerían los padres de Allen

Se sentaron todos juntos en el living Lavi apoyado en Ticky y Allen sobre el regazo de Kanda mientras este tenia una mano envuelta en su cintura la cual comenzó a juguetear y recorrer el cuerpo de Allen hasta que…

-PAREN ESE CARRO-Lavi grito frente a ellos con sus manos a cada lado de sucadera y el ceño fruncido

-Allen-chan todavía eres muy pequeño, AL LADO DE TU TÍO-Lavi ordeno apuntando el sillón donde Cross estaba sentando

-pero…-

-nada de peros jovencito-Allen de muy mala gana se sentó al lado de su tío cruzándose de brazos haciendo que la sonrisa de Lavi volviera y se fuera a sentar con su amante

-Entonces…que puedes contarnos de ti…Yuu-chan- Los ojos de Kanda y Allen se abrieron como platos, nadie, nadie pero nadie podía llamarlo así y seguir vivo

Allen solo pensaba _Por favor Yuu…cálmate…NO MATES A MAMA_

Y para su asombro Kanda se controló claro que tenia como cuatro venas apunto de explotarle

-Soy Japonés, me gusta practicar con mi espada y estudio en la universidad-

-ya veo…Yuu-chan- otra vez

Kanda en su mente tenía un gran problema

_Kanda cálmate…es madre del moyashi…tu moyashi…tu puedes...Vamos hazlo por Allen…Gracias a dios que no traje mi espada_

-Dime Yuu-chan-ahora era Ticky el que hablaba-Que intenciones tienes con Allen-

-lo amo-respondió tratando de no estrangular al hombre, en este momento la mente de Kanda era

_Round 1: Control Vs Ira_

Después de unos cinco Yuu-chan mas...

-¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN DE LLAMARME ASÍ IDIOTAS!!!!!-

_Vencedor…¡¡¡IRA!!!_

_A_llen se golpeo la frente con la palma, Lavi y Ticky solo parpadeaban y Cross se reía como si le pagaran por eso

-eh…Lo siento…-se disculpo Kanda

-eso fue…interesante…-murmuro Ticky antes de continuar con sus preguntas-entonces…dime Yuu…-por lo menos le quito el Chan pensó Kanda-¿tienes algún antecedente penal?-

-no-

-¿drogas?-

-no-

_Round 2: paciencia Vs Ira_

-¿algún problema mental?-

-no-

-¿Eres virgen?- y explotó

-¡¡¡¡QUE TE INTERESA ESO PERVERTIDO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TU NO LO ERES!!!!-

_el gran campioninvicto IRA_

_-_lo siento…-se volvió a disculpar y para su suerte un ruido extraño desde la ventana los distrajo, Allen se levanto y corrió la cortina revelando a un montón de niñas pegadas al vidrio con cámaras y entre ellas había una niña de coletas

-llegaron…-hablo Ticky-Lenalee y su club…-

-Démosle lo que quieren para que nos dejen-Lavi salto sobre Ticky y se besaron

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-sacaron fotos antes de desmayarse

-Que mi hermano sea Homosexual es lo mejor que me ha pasado-susurro Cross haciendo que Kanda lo mirara raro

-Estamos rodeados de mujeres todo el día-aclaro y Kanda comprendió…las fangirls

En este momento eran las diez y Allen para salvar a su novio del interrogatorio hablo

-Mama, Papa es tarde Yuu debe irse- Kanda solo pensaba…Eres un ángel Allen

-Pero apenas empezábamos…-Lavi estaba muy decepcionado

Allen rápidamente agarro a Kanda del brazo y lo arrastro a la salida pero algo fue arrojado, eran uno montón de papeles…exámenes de sangre, drogas, sida ADN y mucho mas

-¡Tráelo completo en una semana!- Ticky grito

-Perdón Yuu…-

-Lose, lose-

Una semana más tarde

-Allen aquí están todos los exámenes…llévaselo por favor-

-claro Yuu…-

-y una cosa mas…-

-¿Qué?-

-mañana debes ir a cenar a mi casa-

-O.O-


	3. verdadero fin

**Disclaimer: **D.Gray-man no me pertenece tampoco sus personajes

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la historia y también gracias a las que dejaron review

Allen caminaba hacia la casa de Kanda para la cena acordada, vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con una cinta roja atada al cuello mientras pensaba en las recomendaciones que su novio le había dado

_-por mi padre no te preocupes pasa escuchando blues todo el día…pero mi madre y hermana son de cuidado…de verdad-_

Esas palabras seguían retumbando en la cabeza de Allen, hasta que estuvo de pie frente a la casa de Kanda, era un poco más grande que la de el y a demás tenia decoraciones orientales.

-bien Allen, vamos-se dijo así mismo con un una mirada de decisión

-listo?-una voz le pregunto desde atrás haciéndolo saltar y voltearse a ver a Kanda

-s-si-trato de decir sin nerviosismo sin éxito para luego comenzar a caminar a la entrada junto a Kanda notando como este miraba los alrededores con el ceño fruncido

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto con un tono preocupado

-no…nada…-dijo pero Allen no le creyó pero aún así dejo de preguntar

Finalmente entraron a la casa y Allen se sorprendió ante la elegante decoración

-¡lleguamos!-grito Kanda haciendo que una bella mujer apareciera en compañía de una niña de entre doce y catorce años quien miraba a Allen detenidamente

-¡¡bienvenido mi bebe!!-grito la mujer antes de abrazar a Kanda y Allen soltaba una pequeña risa, jamás hubiera pensado en que el apodo familiar de Kanda fuera "bebe", pero paro de reírse cuando Kanda comenzó a soltar esa "adorable" aura asesina y también porque las mujeres lo miraron

-¿tú eres Allen el novio de mi Yuu?-pregunto la madre y Allen asintió sonrojado

-mama…-hablo la niña que seguía mirando a Allen-¡¡EL ES UKE!!-

-¡¡LO SE!!-grito la madre mirando a su hija y luego ambas…-¡¡KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!-mandaron ese tan conocido grito de las fangirl…y Kanda se caía de espaldas al piso mientras Allen solo parpadeaba

-¡¡sabia que mi Yuu seria un Seme!!-gritaba la madre de Kanda alegremente mientras su hermana asentía

-madre…Miko…-Kanda dijo oscuramente a su madre y a su hermana

-¡ay! No te enojes Yuu, mejor vamos a comer- dijo la niña antes de arrastrar a la pareja a la mesa

-¡PAPA! VEN A COMER-grito la joven haciendo que un hombre de mediana edad apareciera vistiendo ropa bastante anticuada

-¡valla hasta que nos trajiste a tu novio Yuu!-dejo el anticuado hombre dándole una palmada en la espalda a Kanda y luego miro a Allen

-¿de verdad es un chico?-pregunto

-si, si lo es-respondió Kanda con irritación

-bueno como sea pondré algo de música para la cena-dicho esto saco un ¡¿tocadiscos?!

-¿hasta cuando dejaras esas antigüedades?...-dijo Kanda pero su padre lo ignoro poniendo música y sentándose a la mesa

Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que Kanda noto que su hermana había dejado de comer y al parecer estaba dibujando por eso disimuladamente se acerco para ver el dibujo, y tan pronto lo hizo se sonrojo

-¿¡QUE HACES!!-le grito haciendo que su madre le arrebatara el dibujo para verlo detenidamente y luego fruncir el ceño

-esta mal que hagas esto-le reprendió su madre y Kanda suspiro de alivio el cual duro muy pero muy poco

-dudo que mi Yuu seria un Seme tan cruel, quítale la cara de dolor a su novio y también auméntale el sonrojo y estará listo-termino con una sonrisa y nuevamente Kanda se fue de espaldas

-¿puedo verlo?-pregunto Allen inocentemente

-por supuesto…-dijo la pequeña con una mirada pervertida y maléfica

-¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!!-grito Kanda ya recuperado quitándole el dibujo y hacerlo pedazos

-que cruel…yo solo quería que tu novio vea mis dibujos…-

-mentirosa…solo quieres corromperlo…para así usarlo en tus pervertidas, enfermas y retorcidas fantasías-

-¡Como te atreves hermano!-grito la niña fingiendo tristeza de la cual había debajo una gran sonrisa maléfica

-¡solo come pervertida!-le grito

-Bueno, bueno cálmate…-la niña iba a reanudar sus alimentos…-con ese carácter el pobre Allen sufrirá en la cama…-susurro pero Kanda lo escucho haciéndolo escupir el jugo que tomaba en la cara de su padre

-gracias Yuu…no sabia que me hacia falta un baño…-dijo sarcásticamente

-¡ah! ¡Cállate viejo!-

-¡¡pero que falta de respeto Yuu!!-le grito el padre con dramatismo fingido para luego posar sus ojos en Allen-¡deberías regañarlo! ¡Como futura esposa!-ese comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Allen

-¡viejo senil deja de decir estupideces!-Kanda grito furioso por el comportamiento de su familia-¡Allen nos vamos!-tomo la mano de Allen y lo arrastro hasta el pateo

-Allen, ¡cuando termine la universidad nos vamos a México!-sentencio por fin Kanda harto de su familia y la de su novio

-gracias…-termino Allen, ya que en unos años más estarían en México, solo tendría que esconder los pasaportes de sus padres...


End file.
